Various types of vehicle motorcycle apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a wheel balance device including a pedestal vertically attachable to a crown of an inner rim of a motorcycle wheel rim. The pedestal has a first end and a second end opposite the first end. The pedestal is preferably cylindrical. The first end conforms to a shape of the crown. A longitudinal channel is disposed through the pedestal and an orifice is transversely disposed through the pedestal. What has been further needed is a weight body insertable through the orifice, with the weight body arched to substantially conform to a shape of the inner rim. Lastly, a threaded fastener securingly engages both the channel and the hole through the weight body, with the threaded fastener securing the weight body to the pedestal. The durable wheel balance device thus enables a user to balance a motorcycle wheel and to securely fasten the device to the motorcycle so that the tire and the tube is less difficult to replace.